Juvia in Wonderland
by boredsnowflake
Summary: When Juvia follows a blonde bunny into a rabbit hole, she finds herself in a strange world with iron caterpillars, handsome madhatters and confusing cheshire cats. It's still all too weird for the bluenette and what about the Queen of Hearts: Erza Scarlet? The Jabiwocky: Natsu Dragneel? It's all so strange and it feels like too much of a Fairy Tail too believe.


**JUVIA IN WONDERLAND**

**Chapter 1. Eat Me or Drink Me**

Juvia was enjoying a relaxing morning, under the oak tree in the nearby park. She was enjoying the pale sunshine and the fresh dew that stuck onto the grass. The green blades whipped through the breeze and through her skirt, the bluenette wearing a content smile.

However, it seemed a little too quiet and a little too pleasant. As if something bad could happen any second. She sighed, imagining silly adventures. Like, maybe she lived in a fantasy world where she was a water mage and would fight evil! Then of course, there'll be her knight in shining armor who was an ice mage. Ice and Water, right? Juvia giggled at her silliness.

"I'm late! I'm late! If I'm late, my debt will be tripled!" She heard a voice shout.

The bluenette saw something that she couldn't believe. A blond woman in a very skimpy suit ran across the field in black heels. She wore fishnet leggings with even bunny ears with a matching puff. Then, she reached a rabbit hole (which Juvia recalls, was never there before) and the teenager was expecting the young woman to trip in, instead fell right in.

She stared in shock. For two reasons, a woman that looked like she stepped right out of those weird clubs came running across the field. Oh and number two, she went down a rabbit hole that she was twice the size of!

The young girl rubbed her eyes to make sure the scene before her was just figment of her imagination. It wasn't. The rabbit hole was still there.

Slowly, she stood up and crept towards the rabbit hole. It looked bigger up close and it looked like the girl could fit through as well. She was so curious but her conscious nagged in the back of her head that it was a stupid idea to be jumping in a rabbit's home without knocking.

Oh, what the heck.

The bluenette took a deep breath and leapt through the hole.

She was expecting a giant rush of excitement and even screamed when she first jumped in. However, when she opened her eyes, Juvia found herself floating in mid-air. It was even relaxing and it almost seemed a bit boring as she fell.

When at the bottom, she found herself in a room, maybe it was just her imagination, but everything was tiny in this one room! The table was almost the same size as her, but the bluenette could very well stand on her own.

Her clothes has also changed. She was no longer wearing her thick coat and tall Russian hat, she has changed into a more spring-like clothing with a white top and apron over a beautiful, bioluminescent dress that was brighter than the sun. She even had pinstriped stockings and a black bow to go with it.

"Juvia, you are such a stupid girl. Who in their right mind would jump down a rabbit hole?" The bluenette scolded. "Now, she may never escape…"

Fortunately, she spotted a small red door about the size of her foot. Juvia has only taken one Yoga class but she ended up falling asleep half-way through it, breathing calmly probably won't help in this situation.

Deep in thought, in the corner of her eye, she spotted a strange bottle with a small tag that read: DRINK ME. Checking the bottle for any sign of poisonous content, she shrugged her shoulders and drank a little bit of the liquid.

Soon, a strange feeling stirred inside her like her insides were turning upside down and everything was growing except her. She was shrinking! Juvia somewhat glad that she didn't drink the whole bottle, or else she'll just be a speck.

When she was about the same size as the door, the bluenette carefully spun the doorknob.

…

It was locked.

Well, this was great. Shrunk down for a locked door! Where has she seen a key? After searching the room, the only option was the table. It was now only ten times her size but to her great relief, she found a little box containing a cake called: Eat Me. Well, if Drink Me can shrink you then what does Eat Me does?

With a bite, she had that funny feeling again and soon she was about the same size as the red table itself. Holding the little key in hand, she took a sip of the bottle and shrunk once again.

"What a strange rabbit hole…" She thought to herself.

After twisting the doorknob, Juvia found herself to an unbelievable sight.

* * *

**A/N: All plot ideas and cover go to the lovely Destiny1027! She came up with the genius idea of Juvia in Wonderland, I just wrote it down on paper...er, on computer. I'm working on Ice Make: Juvia just to let you know, I just want to post this first but I don't want anybody to do it first mwuahaha. Oh and yes, besides Lyon and Gray, I came up with most of the cast roles to just let you know.**

**This chapter was a bit of a pain to write but please review if you can! Thanks and see you next time~ **


End file.
